Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the day.) Narrator: ('' '''Tracy:' Serene acoustic guitar melody/flute melody with backing strings, slow 4 (D major) (Dissolve to a shot of the runway at sunrise; Tracy taxis into view and beholds it.) Tracy: The sun comes up with a yellow glow Makes everything in the whole world grow (Dissolve to an extreme close-up of her face before she backs up a little framing all of her, then cut to the sun as she flies close to it.) Wrap me up, wrap me up, wrap me up in yellow (Fade to yellow, then to an overview of Tracy surrounded by feilds of daffodils, then dissolve to a freeze-frame shot of a baby chick partially in its eggshell.) Tracy: Yellow is a bundle of daffodils Yellow is a chick being born (Dissolve to a close-up of the moon at nighttime, pulling back to reveal Tracy is looking at it through a telescope.) Yellow is the moon climbing over the hills Yellow is sweet baby corn (Dissolve to a shot of the sun from earlier; Tracy flies slowly away from it.) Tracy: When you wrap me up, wrap me up in yellow (Fade to yellow, then to an extreme close-up of Tracy's face before she backs up; she is back at the airport.) Tracy: Wrap me up in yellow Song ends Light, jaunty stoptime melody with drums/brass/woodwinds, brisk 4 (D major) (The blue jet plane heads toward the hangar-stage and clears his throat for a few seconds; on the banner, the far left circle has been colored yellow, probably to keep track of who already rehearsed.)' Jay Jay: This song is about my favorite color— (Spinning around) —blue! (A flash of light, and the lead jet has become decreased in size to that of a toy jet; in addition, he is painted grayish-white all over, jets included.) Jay Jay: When I was just a baby jet Haven't picked my colors yet (Oscar, Savannah and Big Jake come to marvel at him.) They asked me what I wanted to be (Snap to blue, which resolves into Jay Jay's wing as he swoops away from the camera. He is flying through the blue sky, and is back to his regular lively and size.) I said blue, Absolutely blue, Absolutely blue (He barrel rolls once.) Blue for me (Now he flies over the wide ocean.) Jay Jay: Now what we do without the blue of the sea? (He splashes into the water and swims alongside a blue whale.) What in the world would a blue whale be? I'm telling you now, we couldn't do without it It makes me blue just thinkin' about it (Back on land, he drives through the streets of downtown and eyes a blue hummingbird that flits by.) Jay Jay: From all the colors I have found Flashed all over Tarrytown I'm certain that the bluebirds agree (He turns his back to the camera for a moment, showing off his paintwork.) The best is blue, absolutely blue, absolutely blue for me (Now back in the sky, he spins around sideways twice, before rising high up.) Jay Jay: Yeah, it's true, absolutely blue, absolutely blue Blue for me (He zips back to the hangar, the second circle from the left on the banner having filled in with dark blue.) '' Ha-ha! 'Song ends in time with last line' 'Gentle acoustic guitar/flute melody with horns, slow 4 (G major)' 'Cheerful bluegrass acoustic guitar/bassoon melody, moderate 4 (E major)' 'Light, snazzy conga feel, brass/bongos/guiro/steel drum, brisk 4 (F major)' 'Soft harp melody with backing strings, slow 4 (A major)' 'Song ends' '''Narrator:' (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts